Just Another High School Story
by RyuChan444
Summary: When a girl named Aya goes to a high school dance alone, who will run into her and ask her to dance? Kagome was planning on the two of them meeting as well as Mitsuki. FMOSxInuYasha
1. There's a Dance Tonight

Just so you know, this story is a crossover between Full Moon o Sagashite and InuYasha. In case you have no idea on what Full Moon o Sagashite is, then I'd suggest that you go to http://pages.sbcglobal.net/full-moon/index2.html or go to dewdrop-garden.com to download episodes. also, in this story, everyone know about youkai and hanyou, so youkai and hanyou don't have to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just another High School Story  
  
Chapter One: There's a Dance Tonight  
  
"Come on InuYasha! It's just a high school dance!" Kagome begged.  
  
"So! I don't dance!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome just pouted.   
  
"But, I've always wanted to go to a dance!" Kagome pouted.  
  
As they continued to argue, they didn't notice one of their old friends coming towards them to see what was wrong.   
  
"Uh, is everything okay here?" Aya asked.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked to the side, only to see their good friend, Aya. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a very low ponytail with crystal blue eyes and was wearing the same school outfit as Kagome. Along with her was Mitsuki. Even though Mitsuki was new and a little shy, she and Aya had become very good friends.   
  
"Hi Aya! Hi Mitsuki!" Kagome said, sounding happy.  
  
"You sure change your attitude quickly." InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"You know I heard that." Kagome said angrily. InuYasha took a step back, knowing what Kagome could do to him.  
  
Aya and Mitsuki just watched as Kagome and InuYasha started to argue again. Aya just sighed and just waited for the never-ending figt to end. But when the fight wasn't ending any time soon, Aya walked over to the side of the fight and yelled, "ENOUGH!!!" Kagome and InuYasha quieted down and backed up one step.  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, why were you two fighting in the first place?" Aya asked.  
  
"Tongihts the high school dance! Are you and Mitsuki coming!?" Kagome said excitedly.   
  
"That was tonight!? I totally forgot!" Aya nearly shouted.  
  
"Well, are you able to make it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I think I might be able to, but I not sure." Aya said.  
  
"Aya, even if you do go, who are you going to dance with?" Mitsuki asked. Aya looked at Mitsuki when she asked that question and started to wonder if it was going to be possible to find a boyfriend before the dance.  
  
"I don't know. I don't have a boyfriend." Aya said, sounding a little sad.   
  
"Actually," Kagome said, "I know that someone was been wanting to ask you to be his girlfriend and he's going to be at the dance. You never know, you might run into him at the dance."  
  
"How will I know if it's him? I have no idea who you're talking about." Aya said.  
  
"Well, I know that if he sees you just sitting at a table alone, then he'll get the idea that you don't have a date to the dance. So, he might just come up to you... But if he's a little too scared to do it, then InuYasha and I will take care of it."  
  
InuYasha cleared his throat before saying, "InuYasha and I? I'M NOT GOING TO THAT DANCE!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Well, InuYasha, if you don't go, then I guess that means that I'll have a date with Hojo." Kagome said, grinning at InuYasha. InuYasha didn't say a word when Kagome said 'Hojo' and didn't even bother to breathe, until he finally gave in.  
  
"Okay! okay, I'll... go to the dance with you." InuYasha said, admitting defeat. Kagome was a lot more happier, hearing InuYasha finally saying that he'll go to the dance. Kagome rushed over to InuYasha and gave him a tight hug, yelling, "Thank you, InuYasha! Thank YOU!" InuYasha was slightly surprised at first but relaxed a little after Kagome released him.  
  
"So Aya, will you come to the dance?! I can try to get the guy that likes you to finally come up to you!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well..., alright. I'll be there." Aya said.  
  
"Mitsuki, don't you have a date too?" Kagome asked. Mitsuki nodded her head and blushed a little.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Mitsuki was a little too shy to speak at first, but whispered, "T-Takuto."   
  
"Oh yeah! Go Mitsuki! Takuto is the perfect guy for you!" Kagome said. Mitsuki blushed a little bit more and was speechless. Aya smiled at Mitsuki and then looked off to the side, seeing Sango, Miroku, Takuto and Meroko, walking their way.  
  
"Yo Mitsuki, here comes Takuto." Aya whispered. Mitsuki held her breath as she watched Takuto looking at her while he approached.  
  
"Hi Takuto." Kagome said.   
  
"Hello Kagome..., hello Mitsuki." Takuto said softly when he said Mitsuki's name. Mitsuki blushed a litte, but said hello anyway.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you at the dance tonight?" Takuto asked.   
  
"Hai." Mitsuki said.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later." Takuto said as he turned around and walked off saying, "My mom wants me home early." Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome right after Takuto left, taking Meroko with him.  
  
"Kagome, shouldn't you go and get ready for the dance? It starts in an hour." Sango said.   
  
"Oh yeah, I have to go and get my dress picked out." Kagome said, "And don't worry Aya, I'll try to hook the guy, that likes you, tonight."  
  
"No, you don't have to do that, Kagome." Aya said, trying to be as polite as possible, "I'll just see you there."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Aya?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, I"m sure." With that said, Aya turned around and walked back down the sidewalk and into one of the two-story houses.   
  
"I better get going as well." Mitsuki said softly and walked away.  
  
"Okay, InuYasha, we better go and get ready for the dance!" Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you back at the school." InuYasha said before he turned around and walked away, as did Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku were left alone and were about to go home and get ready for the dance until Sango felt disturbance in the area.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango yelled and walked away with a nearly unconscious monk lying on the ground and twiching every now and then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Aya entered the house, she walked up to her room and started looking in her closet for something to wear to the dance. 'I wonder if going to this dance is a good idea? And who knows, Kagome might just try to find that guy, she says, likes me. ....... Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is this good? Please review. does anyone know who is the one that likes Aya? hmmmm.... who could it be? 


	2. Being at the Dance Alone

Here's the next chappie! please let me know what you think of it! And I know, this story is a little ooc  
  
Kuramasgirl556: Since you were wondering why I got the idea of InuYasha and Kagome are going to a high school dance, here's the answer. Well, I just went to my first middle school dance and I was doing something that was kinda like what Kagome is going to do, with a friend named Kristin. And when the dance was over, I just came up with the idea of making a high school fanfic that starts off with a dance. Also, congrats! your the first reviewer I've had so far on all of my stories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Being at the Dance Alone  
  
When Aya finished dressing up for the dance, she stepped out of her bathroom and started to walked out of her room, towards the stairs. She wore a red top with short sleeves along with a sparkly blue skirt. As she opened the front door, she heard her mom yell from the kitchen "Hey a great time, honey!"  
  
"I will, bye mom!" Aya shouted back. With that, Aya left the house and started walking down the sidewalk. As she walked, Kagome who wore a blue sparkly dress with long sleeves, Ayame who wore purple spagetti strap dress with beads, Sango who wore a pink top covered in cequins and a light purple shirt with laces, Misuki who wore a green short dress with short sleeves, and Meroko who wore a no sleeve red dress, joined her on their way to the dance.  
  
"I'm so excited about the dance!" Kagome said.  
  
"Why, cause it's the first that you and InuYasha are going to together?" Meroko asked.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well, I hope that InuYasha won't ruin the night for you, Kagome." Sango said, without turning to Kagome direction.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You saw how he reacted when you told him about going to the dance. Just think how he'll act while he's at the dance." Sangos said, still facing the path in front of her. Kagome sighed as she began to think of what InuYasha would do at the dance but then thought of what he would do if she said that she'd dance with Hojo.  
  
Along the way, Aya and Mitsuki just stayed quiet, while Kagome, Sango and Meroko just talked about other stuff. Sango already knew why Mitsuki was being quiet, but wasn't sure why Aya was quiet.  
  
"Aya, is everything okay? You're being quiet." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Aya said, turning to look in Sango's direction. Sango knew right away that Aya was telling the truth. 'Oh, I see, Aya doesn't have anyone to dance with, let alone without a boyfriend like the rest of us. Kagome has InuYasha, Mitsuki has Takuto, Meroko has Izmi and I have Miroku. but... she has no one.' Sango just glanced at Aya as they walked a little further, but then turned back to the path in front of her only to see the school coming into view. Kagome saw the school, but also say Aya's sad mood. 'I know why she's sad, and that's why I'm going to find her the guy I was talking about earlier today. I just know that it'll make her happy. Not to mention the fact that she also likes him, I guess I just forgot to tell her that the one who likes her is her crush.'  
  
As they reached the school, they saw their dates waiting for them outside of the school. Ayame was blushing a little when she saw Kouga giving her a warm bright smile. Even though Kouga usually smiled at her brightly a lot, she still blushed a little. Meroko of course saw Ayame's blush and smiled brightly and looked back to the group of boys that were their dates.  
  
When everyone was together, they all walked into the school holding hands, all except for Aya. Aya just walked into the school alone.   
  
As everyone walked onto the dance floor, Aya just walked over to a nearby table to watch her friends have a good time dancing, but she couldn't she her friend Kagome anywhere, but then Aya thought that she was just hidden behind other people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the crowd of dancing people to the other side of the room, trying to find the person she was looking for. As soon as she was out of the crowd and on the other side of the room from Aya, she found him. He was sitting at a table, next to the wall, watching everyone having a great time, and then found Kagome walking up to him.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, I was just wondering if you could do a small favor for a friend of mine?" Kagome asked with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, she just doesn't want to dance alone, and I don't think that you don't want to dance alone either."  
  
Kagome waited a while for his answer, until he finally stood up, emotionlessly, and walked over to her. Kagome smiled and started walking back through the crowd with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya was still at the table, with her head down, only wasn't watching the crowd dancing. Instead, she was watching the seat across from her at the table. She was lost in her train of thoughts for a while, until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up only to see Kagome smiling at her.  
  
"Aya, I found the guy that likes you." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, you didn't have to do this." Aya said, softly.  
  
"I know, but if I didn't then he would be lonely as well as you." Kagome said, as she pointed to someone in the crowd. Aya followed the direction of her finger and saw a young man with long silver hair and golden eyes walking towards her. Aya's eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru approached and blushed a little.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?" Aya stuttered out. 


End file.
